The Window Jumper
by LESbiansMISunderstood
Summary: "This guy was drop dead gorgeous, and the angry look on his face made her imagine all the hate sex she could have with him to mess with her host. Surprisingly, she didn't have to imagine, because the moment she looked into the striking blue eyes of the Chief, her head was flooded with memories upon memories of exactly that." Supernatural AU. One-shot. Demon POV. Rated M (smut).


**The Window Jumper**

_A/N:_

_Hello, I'm LESbiansMISunderstood, and I hope you enjoy this oneshot!_

_((also published on my tumblr.))_

**Pairing:** E/É

**Words: **3K+

**Warning:** Contains _swearing_ and _sexual themes, _some_ smut_, and _violence_.

**Beta:** None

**Type:** Modern AU; Fantasy; Supernatural

It was a just her fucking luck.

Here she was, just minding her own busyness. Well, not completely minding her own business. She had been in a stranger's office, going through his safe at 2 in the morning while said stranger was asleep upstairs, trying to find some information on the Winchesters. But that was beside the point.

Anyway, she had heard a creek from the hall, so she had quickly stuffed what resembled the documents she was looking for into her messenger bag, before she jumped out the window… and straight into the hunter's arms, and the world went black as the holy water burned her face.

Just. Her. Fucking. Luck.

So here she was, tied to a chair, a bag over her head, while he was finishing up his devil's trap, the spray-paint stinking up the place.

She cleared her throat to let the hunter know that she was awake, hoping he would remove the stupid bag so she could survey her surroundings. Her body had good human instincts and was great at getting out of sticks such as this. Not that she wasn't good at that by herself, but this body had a hell of a survival instinct.

She heard a door open and close, footsteps closing in on her. She guessed about three more people had entered the room, two men and a child. This was a big pack of hunters, making it a little bit more difficult to escape. Oh well, it would also make it more fun to kill.

She enjoyed how that thought made her host's mind stir a little. This body had good instincts and skills, a great figure and a pretty face, and she was having a lot of fun with it, but the stupid mindblock was extremely annoying. Never had she possessed a human who had been able to actually block her out of their memories, and it was a bitch. But what was possibly more annoying was the tiny comments when she did something that the puny human thought was stupid.

"_have fun breaking into that house when I guarantee you there is three times beter to break into the one next to it." Or "yeah, kicking the door will totally not wake the neighbours, but hey it saved you the 5 seconds it takes to pick the lock! Aah, yes. There I hear the coppers. I'm sorry, did my sarcastic comments distract you from disarming the security systems?" _

But what was worse, was the entirely neutral attitude she gave off whenever she killed and tortured. As if it didn't bother her at all.

So whenever she got her to wince at her thoughts, it was like a personal triumph.

The men walked around the trap, speaking to the hunter who brought her there.

"All right, Bahorel?" Bahorel gave a grunt. "Good. Where did you find it anyway?" She knew that voice. It was so familiar to the human that a face burst through the barrier in her head. A freckled face with green eyes and a dopey smile. Hunter friends of her she guessed. So that was why the body was so on edge.

"She broke into my house, I was in the garage at the time, fixing the car again, so I saw her break in and knew she would jump out the window, and so I caught her when she landed." Said the rough voice of Bahorel.

"How did you know she was going to jump out of the widow?" said another voice, a smooth and strong voice that had her possessed human blocking her mind for dear life, but still an image of a mop of blond hair burst through.

There was a pause and she could hear the big guy, Bahorel, shift awkwardly, before answering. "Now, Chief, don't freak out at once, just, just pretend it's any old demon okay?"

There was another pause before 'Chief' seemed to understand.

His voice was cold as ice when he finally replied. "Courf, take him with you to Lemarque's."

"I ain't gonna go nowhere!" the smaller one said.

"_Gavroche, for once in your life listen!"_ The human thought in a wild panic. Ah, finally some emotion from her body. This was going to be fun.

"For once in your life listen." Barked the chief, on the same page as her host.

There was some shuffling before the door opened and closed once more.

She waited, but no one said a word or moved a muscle, until they heard a car driving off.

She was the one who broke the silence, fed up with all of this bullshit.

"Now, boys, why don't you take this fucking bag of my head and you can interrogate me like you originally planned."

The bag was ripped unceremoniously off her head and she was face to face with the chief. Oh boy had her inner peek been an understatement. This guy was drop dead gorgeous, and the angry look on his face made her imagine all the hate sex she could have with him to mess with her host.

Surprisingly, she didn't have to imagine, because the moment she looked into the striking blue eyes of the Chief, her head was flooded with memories upon memories of exactly that.

_/Having an argument about which creature they were hunting, that ended up with him tied naked to her bed, admitting it _was_ a vampire they were chasing, before she finally touched him and rode him to the point where neither cared weather it was a vampire or not./_

_/Disagreeing on how to get money, having a very loud shouting match about it, he shagged her against the back wall of her victim's garage before she robbed them. /_

_/Continuing a simple argument about who would get to drive the car as they both clambered over the seats to fuck in the backseat. /_

_/Finding Gavroche after he was taken by the wendigo, fucking in the bathroom when they got back to the motel, making sure Gav was listening to his Metallica cd and that the shower was at full blast, because they knew they would simply not be able to keep quiet as they drove each other over the edge after days of worrying./_

_/Being held by him as she cried her heart out over her sister in the hospital. Hearing him promise that it would never happen to Gavroche as long as he was there, that he would never leave her, that he would stay with her until she didn't want him there and then some. _

_Him making those exact promises over and over as he took his time and his lips gently and slowly kissed every inch of her skin when he was distracting her later that night'./_

_/Getting drunk in a bar and making out with the stranger who kept buying her drinks, only to be dragged off into the nearest bathroom by the chief where he locked the door and threw her onto the sink, dragging her trousers down with him as he kneeled on the floor and proceeded to attack her cunt with his skillful mouth, the only thing being said was his name as she chanted it over and over./_

_/Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras./_

And she was back, staring at the man who made her host feel such pleasure, while his look gave her such pain.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly. But she could see he was close to snapping, her host was very skilled at reading this man, having at least 6 years of practice, she judged by the age of Gavroche throughout the memories. She also judged that it was about a year since she had last seen him, in addition to the year she had spent possessing her.

"My name is Ruby." She said, smirking slightly at his twitch at the unfamiliar tone of her voice.

"And I was hoping to ask you a question or two while I am here." She smiled sweetly. Loving how much Enjolras hated her.

"You will not be asking the questions here." He said, unscrewing the bottle of holy water he had in his hands. "Where did you find her?"

"Well, then I won't be answering any questions either, pretty boy."

He casually splashed some of his holy water on her face and neck, burning her, and tried her best to hold her scream back, but when he kept splashing her, she couldn't help the scream of agony that escaped her lips. The splashing stopped at once, and she could see a mixture of regret, desperation and determination in them.

"I am willing to compromise though." She gasped, as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"I am not." He answered and splashed her again. This time she did nothing to stop the screams, knowing they hurt him more than he hurt her.

"Enjolras." The green eyed, freckle faces boy warned, laying a hand on his shoulder as he was about to splash again.

Enjolras lowered his hands and sighed, letting the man, Marius, have the floor.

"Well then, Ruby. What about an answer for an answer?" he said.

She smirked, pleased at how short time she was going to have of getting the information she wanted, when all she had to do was to scream a little.

"That, I will agree to."

Marius gave Enjolras a warning glance, before Enjolras asked again: "Where did you find her?"

"No, you already got an answer from me. Two actually. I want to get an answer first. It's my turn and that's only polite, right?"

Enjolras was clenching his jaw in agitation and could only manage an annoyed shake of his head to signal for her to continue.

"Do you know who the Winchesters are?"

He snorted. "Of course we know who the Winchesters are, everybody knows who the Winchesters are. Where did you find her?"

"In an alley. Have you personally met the Winchesters?"

"Yes. What alley?"

"Next to a bar, you fucked her there once. Do you know where I can find the Winchesters?"

"No. How long have you been possessing her?"

"Just about a year. Do you know how I can find the Winchesters. I swear, I'm not going to hurt them."

She expected a quick answer but there was complete silence, and another flashback flooded her mind.

_/Enjolras walked into their little house with breakfast for them, he had been hunting with Courfeyrac and Combeferre while she stayed in a town for a few months so that Gavroche could finish elementary school. She was surprised to see him and hadn't expected him home before tomorrow, but she was glad to see him nonetheless. He handed her the pastry he'd bought, but instead of taking the pastry, she attacked him, making the pastries fly all over the kitchen._

_It had been over a month since she had seen him, and she needed to make up for lost time. He placed her onto the kitchen counter and only broke the kiss to ask: _

"_Gav?"_

"_School."_

_Before he quickly attacked her shirt, ripping off her buttons, eager to have her skin against his skin again. She moaned when his hand went under her bra to cup her breast, while the other battled with her strap, his desperation making him clumsy, as she unbuttoned the last of his buttons and ripped the red plaid of him when he finally got her bra off. _

_He then focused on her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth and nibbling at it with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. His left hand rubbing the other breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers while his right hand pressed against her center through her jeans. She moaned again and faltered a bit in her mission of undoing his belt, but soon his trousers were undone and pushed down his legs. _

_He regretfully stepped back to remove his pants end step out of both them and his trousers, as she shimmied out of the rest of her clothes in record time. _

_Now finally bare, with nothing to separate his skin from hers, she gasped as he parted her legs, running his hand up her thighs and roughly feeling how wet she was for him and let out an animalistic growl as he, finally, entered her with a quick thrust. _

_It had been too long since they had gotten to do this, and she was thankful that he didn't want to tease her. She would have bitten his fucking ear off if he had even thought about it._

_She gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he thrust relentlessly into her, quick and deep, almost exiting before shoving himself back in. His hands on her hips were going to leave bruises, but she relished in the bittersweet pain as his already incredible speed picked up. Their breath mingled and the sound of their bodies hitting each other repeatedly was sending her towards the edge. _

"_Enjolras," she moaned as she felt the tension build almost impossibly. "Enjolras, please." _

_He reached one hand between then and rubbed her clit furiously while still keeping up the same mind-blowing rhythm, and her whole body exploded in pleasure, white-hot and all consuming, shaking her to the core as she screamed his name over and over again. _

_He followed seconds after, with a string of profanities, before he collapsed against her. _

_They stayed like that for the longest time. Tightly embracing as they caught their breath._

"_I missed you." He whispered into her hair._

"_And I missed you." She smiled back, kissing his shoulder._

_She unwound her legs from around his hips and slowly eased herself off the kitchen counter, before she led him into their bedroom. _

_She pushed him down on the bed and tucked him in, as always when Enjolras was on a hunt, he hadn't slept much. She was pretty sure she slept more the past week than he had done in the last five._

_So she kissed his forehead and left the room. _

_He was asleep before she closed the door. _

_She pulled on her underwear and jeans, before she rolled her eyes at the shirt he had ripped, huffing in irritation before opting to wear his shirt rather than risk waking him while looking through her messy closet. This time she would make him sew the buttons back on. _

_She quickly tidied and cleaned the kitchen after their passionate reunion and went over to his bag to sort out his laundry while nibbling on what was left of the pastries. She brought the laundry to the tiny laundry room and started loading them into the washer. _

_She emptied the pockets of every garment first and but the odd paper notes, talismans and pocket knives and his walled in the little basket before she started the machine. Curiously she went through the new notes and talismans, finding old news except for one talisman that looked like a pentagram in a sun. _

_She put it aside and went through the notes to see if there was an explanation for it, but found none. Next she opened his wallet, and fished out the notes she knew he crammed there in case they would offer an explanation, but instead she found a picture of them, taken by Combeferre a few months ago. _

_She looked happy and smiled into the camera as Enjolras smiled adoringly at her and Gavroche stood behind them holding up bunny ears. She smiled and took out the picture for a better look, but was distracted when she heard something small and metallic hit the floor. She looked down, and suddenly it was hard to breath. _

_It was an engagement ring. _

_She started hyperventilating._

_No, she was not ready._

_So when Enjolras woke up a few houurs later to the sound of Gavroche yelling for his sister, all that was left for him was a small note on the counter_

"_Im sorry. Please take care of Gavroche, like you promised."_

_And the engagement ring on top./_

Understanding dawned on her.

"aah, she left you two years ago, and you thought I might have stopped her from coming back? Sorry darling, she stayed away fine on her own."

He gritted his teeth and moved closer, as if to intimidate her to take it back.

She glanced down and smirked. _Perfect._

"Now, I can tell you something you will want to hear, something that she wants to tell you, but first you need to tell me where the Winchesters are."

He blinked and for the longest moment it looked like he would rather punch her than hear what she had to say.

"The last we heard they were in Arkansas, check the police stations in the towns there if you want to find them." Marius said. Smart man, this made everything easier.

So she attacked. Enjolras had made a crack in the devil's trap and it was just big enough for her to get out.

Marius was on the floor in mere seconds, and she waved Bahorel off and smiled in satisfaction as he hit the wall headfirst and slumped.

"I thought you hunters were supposed to be better than this." She mocked.

Enjolras lunged. Hitting her face with hands that were still a little moist with holy water, catching her of guard, she never imagined he would hit his dear little girlfriend.

The next hit she intercepted though, catching his arm before he could backhand her face. Her eyes fell on something shiny.

There, on his pinky was the ring.

The engagement ring.

"_It's been 2 years and he still has it." _her host is awed. "_Even after all I put him through"_

She felt a moment of panic when she realized her host was once again in control of the body, and her host let go of his arm stuttering out "exorcise her, idiot." Before the demon was yet again in control.

He lost no time. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica p-"

"Save it." She rolled her eyes. This body was way too much work.

"I think I am going to skip town now, pretty boy. Oh, and she is still head over heels for you."

And with that, she left the little woman with her love. And set out to find a new body that would actually do as it was told. She had the information she needed.

Weeks later, she was trapped in another Devil's trap, staring at her old host, sorely regretting letting her live as she was blasted with gallons upon gallons of holy water from the water guns Gavroche had brought.

But it was almost worth it when she finally found out her old, sarcastic host's name.

"Éponine."

**A/N:**

Aah thank you for reading this one-shot!

I would like to thank Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool for her support, she is the queen of e/e smut so check out her tumblr right away! (barriss)

Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed :D


End file.
